In the fastening of bowden wire or cable sheaths and the like to a support or other device, it is common practice to employ a clamp or bracket requiring separate fasteners and the associated assembly tool(s) therefor. This represents a significant cost in mass production as to both the numerous parts and their assembly time. Furthermore, the installation may make accessibility to the fastening arrangement difficult or even impossible requiring an undesirable alternative mounting arrangement.